


I Care

by Huntress8611



Series: I Care, You Care, It's What Friends Do [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Past Child Abuse, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: Credence somehow manages to make his way to Newt's flat in London.





	

Newt had arrived back in England a week ago, happy that he no longer had to live in the case. Now, don't get me wrong, he loved that thing, but it was nice to have an actual flat.

He was editing a chapter of his book when he heard a quiet knock on the door. He set down his quill and stood up, walking to the door and opened it, his jaw dropping at the sight he saw.

“Credence!” he said, his eyes scanning the scared, starved boy's frame before ushering him in and guiding him to the couch. He gently pushed the boy onto the couch, crouching in front of him.

“Are you okay?” Credence heard Newt ask from what sounded very far away. “Hey, you're fine. I want to help,” Newt softly said. Credence met his eyes and saw a concerned, caring  _friend_.

“I'm- I'm sorry,” Credence stuttered, “I didn't know where else to go.” The boy looked down, still afraid of being punished.

“Hey,” said Newt as he lifted the boy's chin with a finger so that they were making eye contact. “You're okay. I was worried you actually didn't make it out of that subway. I'm glad you came to me.”

Newt let go of the boy's chin, sitting down next to him and wrapping an arm gently across his shoulder. He hoped Credence would open up to him, but hadn't expected him to not only leaned into the half hug, but returned it with a full-on hug.

Surprised, he wrapped Credence into a protective hug, resting his chin on his head. He felt Credence relax and he tightened his hug. All Newt wanted was to help and love Credence, someone who didn't know what it was like to be loved, who didn't think that he  _could_  be loved.

After about 15 minutes, Newt started to pull away, wanting to look the boy over to make sure he wasn't hurt and then stuff him full of food. He felt the boy tense a bit before relaxing.

Credence let Newt look him over, and then he sat back down on the couch. Newt sat next to him, and asked, “You need anything?” He wanted Newt to hug him again, but he was afraid he'd get in trouble or kicked out, so he shook his head

Newt looked at the boy sitting next to him and could tell he was hiding something. “It's okay to ask, Credence. I'm not going to get angry. I promise,” he said, keeping his voice gentle.

Credence looked at him, searching his eyes for any falsehood. Only seeing worry and the need to help, he softly asked, “Would you hug me again?”

Credence instantly found himself wrapped up in Newt's arms, his head tucked under the man's chin. He sighed, trying to untense his muscles, feeling so relieved that it  _hurt_. He buried his face in Newt's sweater, going limp in Newt's arms, safe.

Newt felt him go limp and he tightened his hug. “You're safe here. I will do everything in my power to make sure no one ever hurts you again.” At that, Credence broke, crying into Newt's chest.

Newt rubbed one hand up and down the boy's back, murmuring kind words into his ear, letting him cry himself out. They stayed like that for an hour, long after Credence had stopped crying. Eventually, they separated.

“Now,” said Newt, pulling him over to the table, “we are going to eat dinner!”


End file.
